fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy
Wendy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Maple Mountain Loves: Shrimp Hates: Dressing up At the bottom of Maple Mountain you can find the Greasy Gear Garage. It is owned and operated by Wendy. The winding mountain roads cause many accidents, which leaves Wendy with a lot of work. Although she can fix just about any car, Wendy’s expertise lies in motorcycles. When a repair is needed, Rico and Akari's garage of choice is the Greasy Gear. Appearance Wendy has a long, maroon hair tied in a ponytail and sports blue and black trimmed glasses. She wears a blue shirt with black gears printed on it, black pants, maroon shoes, and black gloves. She also has a maroon belt with a hammer and wrench secured in it. Clean-Up Her hair got redesigned as well as her clothes. Styles Style B Wendy wears a black shirt underneath a gray jacket with gears on its sleeves and she wears blue pants. Orders Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Cinnamon *French Toast *Cinnamon *3 Bananas *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Decaf with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Bottom Bun *Swiss Cheese *Rare Patty *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wasabi Wings *4 Wasabi Shrimps *4 Green Peppers (left) *4 Celery (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Chili *Onions *Cheese *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner A *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blueberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Onions *5 Shrimps *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Macaroni *Rico's Chili *Cheddar Cheese *Grated Mozzarella *7 Onions *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Blueberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Gummy Worm *Cherry *Gummy Worm Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark *Regular Ring with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller with Lemon Chiffon **Strawberry Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark *Regular Egg with Marshmallow Cheeps Cream **Vanilla Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Lavender Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle **Jelly Beans Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wasabi Shrimp *4 Wasabi Hog Wings *4 Celeries (left) *4 Green Peppers (right) *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Colby Jack Cheeses (left) *6 Spinaches (left) *6 Asiago cheeses (right) *4 Green peppers (left) *Light baked *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Provolone Cheese *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Honey Mustard *Well-Done *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Cheese **Rico's Chili Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Sage Derby Cheese *Sliced Ham *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Irish Parsley Sauce *Well-Done *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Cheese **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner C *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Teal Frosting **Purple Burple Drizzle **Asteroids **UFO Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Asteroids **Bubble Planet Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Strawberry Wafer, Cherry, Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Candy Cane Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present *Cupcake 2: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Frostcaps **Candy Present, Tree Cookie, Candy Present Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lattice Top *Blueberries (all over) *Huckleberry Syrup (all over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (inner ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Ladyfingers Crust *Starfruit Filling *Starfruit Filling *Blueberry Filling *Blueberry Filling *Lattice Top *Blueberries (all over) *Hyper Green Drizzle (all over) *8 Planet Cookies (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Peppers *Onions *Nacho Cheese *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Pork *Lettuce *Cheese *Feta Cheese *Onions *Tzatziki Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped *Fillings: **Shrimp Tempura *Toppings: **Prawn **Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Shiso Rice *Not Flipped **Fillings: **Shrimp Tempura *Toppings: **Torigai **Prawn **Squid Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Honeydew Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria, she is unlocked with French Toast. *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Wasabi Sauce. *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Tree Cookie. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with Blueberry Topping. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cheddar Cheese. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Blueberry Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Blueberry Custard. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sage Derby Cheese. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Zebra Stripe Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Planet Cookies. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD, she is unlocked with Multigrain Chips. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Squid Sauce. Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 20 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 58 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 28 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 8 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 31 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 45 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 57 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 58 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 37 Papa's Next Chefs *2012: She lost to Utah in the first round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Matt in the Blueberry Division. *2013: She earned more votes than Edna but lost to Willow in the Division Finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Allan in the Fizzo Division. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Wendy is the last Papa's Pancakeria debutant to have a flipdeck. *It is shown in her flipdeck that she is fixing Roy's car and in the background there is Willow/James' car. *She has the longest hair of any customer. *In the gamerias, she appears to like Blueberries, Purple Burple, Chili, and Shrimp. Order Tickets Wendy's Pancakeria Order.png|Wendy's Pancakeria order Wendy Burgeria HD.png|Wendy's Burgeria HD order Wendy-wingeria order.jpg|Wendy's Wingeria order Wendy Hot Dogogeria.png|Wendy's Hot Doggeria order wendyburgeriatogo.jpg|Wendy's Burgeria To Go! order Wendy Holiday.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Wendy cupcakeria.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria regular order Wendy blue.png|Wendy's Freezeria HD order Wendy Chili.png|Wendy's Pastaria order during Chilifest Wendy pasta.png|Wendy's Pastaria regular order Wendy Freezeria to go.png|Wendy's Freezeria To Go! order Wendy Easter.png|Wendy's Donuteria order during Easter Wendy regular.png|Wendy's Donuteria regular order Wendy win.png|Wendy's Wingeria HD order Wendy PTG.png|Wendy's Pizzeria To Go! order Wendy Paddy.png|Wendy's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Wendy's Cheeseria Order.png|Wendy's Cheeseria order wendycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Wendy's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Wendy Xmas.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria HD order during Christmas Wendy - Cupcakeria HD - Regular.png|Wendy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Wendy Comet Con.png|Wendy's Bakeria order during Comet Con Wendy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Wendy's Bakeria regular order wendytmhf.png|Wendy's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast wendytmh.png|Wendy's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Wendy (Holiday).png|Wendy's Sushiria order durng Halloween Papa's Sushiria Wendy (Regular).png|Wendy's Sushiria regular order Gallery Wendy.jpg Wendy1.png|Wendy when she isn't a Star Customer Wendy.png ASDF.jpg|Wendy Thumbs Up! wendy 2nd place!.png Papa's Pancakeria 2.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Breakfast for Wendy.png Poor Wendy.png|Now what is this?! unlocking wendy.png|New Customer... Wendy! PerfectWendy.png|Wendy's perfect order in Pastaria. Evil Breakfast.jpg|A pile of French Toasts for Wendy. Perfect Pasta for Wendy.png A Doggeria 17.PNG Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|Xolo chatting with Wendy Greg 4.jpg|Perfect donuts for Greg and Wendy Screen shot 2014-09-22 at 20.29.40.png|Wendy playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.19.00.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.18.54.png Wendyperfect.png|Wendy likes her perfect wings Poor Wendy 2.png|A raw hot dog? C'mon, you can do better than this. Bandicam 2015-04-05 11-40-09-642.jpg|Wendy ordering pancakes IMG 18062015 184742.png|Wendy is not happy with this huge plate of food Wendy glitch.png|Where are my eyeglasses? Wendy clean.jpg Wendy - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Wendy in Papa's Bakeria (with her cleaned up look) PF Wendy Perfect.jpeg|Perfect Taco for Wendy! Angry Wendy (Cleaned).PNG Perfect Sushi - Wendy (Halloween).png|Getting the "Perfect!" badge with Wendy having her first perfect sushi! Fan Art ChibiMaker wendy.jpg|Wendy Chibi maker wen.jpg|Made by Kspoppy Wendyallan.by WafflesFana!.jpg|By WafflesFana! WendyAkari.png|With Akari - Made by Telts23 using Rinmaru Mega Anime Couple Creator Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:W Characters